Avoiding Detection
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: AU: Elphaba's used to her classmates making up rumors about her especially when her roommate Galinda and her friends are behind most of them but what if one of the rumors was actually true. Elphaba does her best to keep secret hidden but what if one day she slips up and a certain roommate finds out about it, what would she do with the information? What will Elphaba do? G!P Elphaba
1. Part I

Avoiding Detection

 ** _I'm not sure if I should continue this so I'm gonna let you, the readers, decide if this should continue or not. So let me go in the reviews and with that, Leggo!_**

* * *

 ** _Part I_**

I never paid any attention to the rumors that most students at Shiz feed into about me like the one about me eating glass as a child that cause my skin turn green or that I'm being punished for whatever sins that my parents did before I was born. There's a plethora of rumors flowing about me but I have come to expect it with the green skin that has plague me since I was born and has ostracized me from my peers, my family as well as society, viewing me as some sort of hideous annoyance or parasite that should not be associated with. Over the course of my childhood, I quickly learned to grow a thick skin for all of the teasing and mean comments hurled my way throughout the day only to come to my father barely being able to look me in the eyes as when he did, it was with unadulterated hatred and loathing. In his eyes, everything was my fault my mother's death, what happened to my sister Nessarose, my abnormal green skin, and anything that he could think of was my fault as I reside myself to believing it as well.

Books and written words were my sanctuary and my only companion as they have seen through my childhood and I could lose myself in the text without fear or judgment which I am thankful for. Now I find myself at Shiz University, majoring in Life Sciences with a minor in Sorcery after finding out that I have them and they're quite strong if Madame Morrible's praise is anything to go on but if Father knew that I was studying sorcery he would condemn as there's no telling what he do to me. He's always been a frightening man as I've only known to him to favor my sister Nessa over me, treating her sweetly while I have seen more of the back of his hand or feeling his wrath behind the leather belt he used to discipline me with.

I never understood why he hated me so but if I had to guess that it had something to do with my mother cheating on him long before I was born cause he couldn't get her pregnant at the time and it's created a rift between the two as it wasn't like he could left as it goes against the teachings of the Unnamed God. Getting a divorce was out of the question and my birth certainly didn't help things as I was born differently, not just being green but always having a penis between my legs made me even more of abomination in my Unionist preacher of a father's eyes. He had told me as such as well as being a demon here to plaque and torment him for sins that he did not commit, often sending me to confession to repent for all of my sins which I did not know that I had but this religion never made no kind of sense in my mind. There was no point in going since I don't have a soul to save and I'm already condemned to living a pitiful life which isn't much different to what's happening now but I'm away from my family as they feel the need to pray for nonexistence soul.

The only one that doesn't see me as waste of space would be younger brother Shell who looks up at me without judgment and pure love in his eyes as often think to myself that maybe, just maybe that I'm not a complete waste of space. I have been attending Shiz for almost a year now and I have been able to hide my secret from the rest of the student population even though they think that I might be a man but they don't know how close to the truth that they actually are as my dizzy blonde princess of a roommate and her cronies is behind most of the rumors circling around campus. All this airhead ever wears is pink and covered in glittered that it hurts my eyes to even look at her for long periods of time and she could be such an entitled, whiny, selfish child at time as I find myself wondering why Morrible put us together as roommates, being I want to suffocate Galinda with her pillow in her sleep.

The girl could go on long rants about clothes, shoes, makeup especially _boys_ for hours on end on her phone to her equally dizzy friends that I want to rip my ears off. Oh and that accursed pop music that she loves blast through her computer that it takes everything in me not to take the electronic and shucked it out of the window of our dorm room but I don't, lucky her if you ask me. I walked back from my Chemistry class to Craig hall to room 22 and I hope that the blonde is out or at least on her way out because I really want to be alone right now as it's the last thing that I want to do is deal with her incessant talking because I had stopped by the mailbox to if I had received any mail which I normally don't do since I hardly receive mail from anyone.

When I checked the mailbox, there was two letters with my name on it one from Shell and the other was from… _Father_ , confusing me greatly as he made it a point never contact me under any circumstances so I read my brother's letter first which constant of him telling me how much he misses me and how school is going. I hesitated reading the letter from Father as feeling of dread washes over me, opening the letter to read that he would be sending Nessarose to Shiz starting Fall semester as she'll be my sole responsibility and he would be funding my education but there would be barely enough to feed, leaving me to figure out how I would be eating.

As much as I love my sister and I have spent most of my life, taking care of her and Shell because they were really younger when Mother passed away so taking care of them become my responsibility mostly Nessa since she doesn't have any kind of mobility in her legs. Father blames me for my sister being bound to a wheelchair for the rest of her life and it was truly my fault that she's the way that she is now because of the accident back when we were younger as it's only right that I take care of her. I truly do love my sister, I really do but I like the independence that college has provided me in the last year now and I couldn't help but feel selfish for wanting to looking after myself and only rely on myself without having to take care of someone else.

 _Does that make me a selfish person for not wanting to take care of Nessa? Not like I could go to confession to confess for my thoughts. Like I would go to confess now that I'm not under my Father's controlling and demanding rule anymore, there's no real need to._ When I reached my dorm, I was reward by the room being vacant of my annoying roommate and this means that I can actually get some reading done without having her high-pitched voice filling the room and annoying me. I untied my black combat boots, setting them down by the door and changing out of my normal clothes, discarding the long sleeve shirt I wear under it into more comfortable clothes like my sweatpants and black Evanescence t-shirt before settling down my bed then pulling out a worn-out copy How To Kill A Mockingbird, losing myself in the words.

* * *

I decided to turn in early for the night because I was rather bored dancing on the dance floor at the Peach and Kidney and drinking the night away like I normally do on a Friday and Saturday night with my friends because Prince Fiyero wasn't there like I was hoping he would be because I solely got dressed up to impressed him and to make the other girls jealous although I do that on a regular basis. Avaric was getting a little too handsy for my liking as he gets drunken as the night progressed and Biq was making uncomfortable with all the dreamy eyes that he was making at me the entire time we showed up, unaware that Milla was doing the same to him. I bide the other good night as the munchkin-lander offered to escort me back to my room but I turned him as I made my way back, hoping that my artichoke of roommate was at the library with her nose buried in a book.

I never understood how she could read all the time in the room, never going out to socialize but who would with a beanpole like her and she wears like a boy and combat boots which are scuffed up with dirt sticking to the bottom of them. I walked all the way to Craig Hall, placing my key in the keyhole and turning entering fully before closing the door when I noticed the familiar boots, meaning that the green bean was here and I tried not to groan as I noticed that the bathroom door was slightly cracked as light shining through. I know that I shouldn't but I couldn't stop myself from peeking through the crack to see Elphaba with her back towards me although I could see her face through the mirror as she stood into front of the toilet with something in her hands as I squint to get a better look only to be shocked to see that she's holding a seven inch penis.

The green bean has a penis, something that only boys should have and I know that I made up that rumor about her having because I hated her but I never thought that she would actually have one and it was actually attached to the rest of her body. What else caught my attention was the faded, light green cuts along her forearms and thighs as the feeling of sadness and regret filled my lower belly, wondering why would she do that to herself and how I never noticed them before now. I mean we've been roomies for nearly a year now and a few of them looked like they were recent as I always thought nothing ever bothered the beanpole since she always has an impassive look on her face and uses witty, sarcastic remarks to get under other's skins. I slowly backed away from the bathroom towards the front door and open it then closes it, signaling my arrival as I hear her mutter a cuss work under her breath, flushing the toilet, turning the light out in the bathroom before making her way out then looking at me with a blank look on her face.

We lock eyes for a moment as those brown eyes never gave anything away to anything that might be wrong or going on but it's what I've come to expect from her as she turns to walk over to her side of the room when I noticed that she's wearing her long sleeve shirt that she always wear even in the summer. I never understood why artichoke wore it to death as it never matches what she wears but not like she cared about her appearance or what other thought of her which I admired and envied because I wish that I couldn't give care about others thought but I'm not that strong.

I always thought Elphaba was strong but not her was strong and she needs me to be strong her, to be someone that she could rely on and I want to be that someone even we never been on the best of terms but I don't want her to one day decide that it's too much, wanting to end it all. I couldn't live with that on my conscience as I walked fully into the room to see the bookworm sitting on her bed, reading one of her many books as I sit down my bed, taking my pink heels off before turning my attention back to her trying for the life figure why she would do that to herself and her life was life before coming to Shiz.

"You want to ask something or do you just have a staring problem?" Elphaba asked not looking up from her book.

"I most certainly don't have a staring problem" I huffed out.

"Then why are you staring at me so hard" asked Elphaba dryly.

"Believe it or not Miss Elphaba, I find you quite interesting" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Right which is why you and your idiotic friends feel the need to make up baseless rumors about me" Elphaba said rolling her eyes.

I didn't have a comeback for that because it's true that myself, Pfannee, ShenShen, and Milla made of a lot of rumors about the bookworm to send her down a peg but I never that thought that they would have any effect on but there's a lot that I don't know about her. I reached behind me for the zipper of my dress, unzipping it as it pools around my feet, looking through my drawer from a pink nightgown before turning my attention back to Elphaba as I make my way towards her causing her to look up at me out the corner of her eye. She raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me and before I knew it, I had pulled her into tight hug as she lets out a gasp but I didn't let go because the guilt and regret that I was feeling was overwhelming. It feels like I pushed the bookworm into doing what she was doing and I would hate myself if anything to her when I could've prevented it.

"Miss Galinda, what on Earth you are you?" Elphaba asked confused.

"I'm so sorry, Elphaba. I'm sorry" I said shaking my head.

I pulled away before turning to climbing into bed with my back to the confused bookworm as I tried to get my emotion under control because I know what I have to do. _Elphaba, I'm going to be strong for you. For the both of us but please don't anything drastic._

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_


	2. Part II

Avoiding Detection

* * *

 ** _Part II_**

I spent the better part of the week, observing Elphaba and keeping a close eye on her after finding out about her self-inflicted scars and… ahem other secret, I knew that I needed to become someone that she could rely as I could no longer be the self-absorbed and selfish that I once was. It wasn't just about me anymore and I couldn't be ignorant of the things about me anymore as I'm no longer a child but a young adult with responsibilities with making sure that my roomie is taken care of even if she refuses to do so herself. What I noticed about the bookworm is that she rarely eats anything except for the cup of Grey Earl tea and Granny smith apple that she retrieves from the cafeteria but I never seen anything substantial which greatly worries me and probably why she looks like she's on the malnourished side. I have long realized her fashion sense and wardrobe is rather heinous when we meet and when we became roomies but knowing what I do know, makes more sense as she dresses like that because she's trying to hide the scars from the Shiz student body scars.

It still doesn't mean that she can't be fashionable with her clothing choices as I have taken note that her choices are very limited to say the least but with my fashion skills and prowess that I could make her look good. It's without a doubt that they would use this to torment the scholar more than they already do and there's no telling what that would do to her mental health as I have to keep that from happening. I've come across the dark circles underneath Elphaba's eyes since she stays out at the library unless it closes before coming back to study under the wee hours of the morning to get maybe one or two of sleep then starting her day. I don't know how much of this she can take her and I'm worried that it won't be long before she crumbles to her stress and exhaustion as I returned from my last class to find her sitting on her bed, legs crossed at the ankles with another book in her hands but I took a good look at her to realize how close the pages was to her face.

She was squinting slightly when it dawned on me that she might to need reading glasses but I knew if I brought them, the bookworm would never accept them because of her stupid pride although my name is Galinda Uplands of the Arduenna Clan and I do not take no for an answer. She will accept my generosity and kindness but most of all my friendship because she is my friend as I let out a dignified cough to announced my arrival but Elphaba is oblivious to anything besides the book in her hands. I clear my throat once again but receiving the same treatment as I marched over towards the scholar and take novel out of her hands as she looks up at me with an harden look, reaching for the book but I moved it out of her reach over my head.

"Galinda, give my book" Elphaba asked holding her hand expectantly.

"No" I said plainly.

"Excuse me?" Elphaba asked raising an challenging eyebrow. "Want to reiterate that again?"

"No, I do not as I am quite sure that you heard what I said"

"I don't think that I did and it'll be in your best interest to give me my book back before you regret it" Elphaba said raising to her full height.

"I will not regret anything" I asked shaking my head.

"Then you won't mind me doing this" Elphaba said easily grabbing the book from me.

"Did you even leave the room today? I know that you didn't have classes" I said folding my arms.

"What are you my keeper? What is it to you if I leave the room or not? Expecting company or something?" Elphaba said readjusting herself on her bed.

"It wouldn't kill you to go and get some fresh air every once in awhile instead of being in this room or that stuffy library all the time" I huffed out.

"I don't see how any of that would concern you and I get plenty of fresh air"

"Walking to your classes doesn't count as getting fresh air" I said rolling my eyes.

"You must have plenty of time on your hands if you're concerning yourself with my well-being. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were growing a heart or there's something actually between those ears of your other than air" Elphaba chuckles.

"Do you have other moods besides cranky or just plain rude? I would have you know that I have a heart unlike a certain roomie of mine and I very have a brain thank you very much but I rather think about what kind of dress that might catch Prince Fiyero's attention"

"Still chasing after the brainless prince I see" Elphaba said flipping through another page.

"He may not be so intelligent as you are" Elphaba cracks a small smile. "But he's dreamy, hunky, exotic and charismatic"

"There's more to life than looks and what's on the outside"

"You would know a lot about that, wouldn't you Elphie?" I teased.

Elphaba looks up from the pages of her book to give me a odd look before closing her book, pulling her combat boot and lacing them up before taking her book as her way towards the door. I knew that I had messed up big time with my thoughtless comment but I didn't mean anything by it and I wish that I could take it back although it doesn't mean that I can't apologize for it as I rushed out of our room, hoping to catch the scholar yet she was nowhere to be found. I checked the library and the café that she normally hangs out at but there was no sign of her there and I asked a few people if they've seen her although no such luck as I was about to return to the dorm when someone calls out my name. It's Pfannee, ShenShen, and Milla walking towards me as I sculpted my face to one of false excitement because being around these girls can get rather tiresome at the best of time as all they talk about is boys and gossip and as much as I enjoy it but having a stimulating conversation with them would be a welcome change. _Oh my Oz, I'm sounding like Elphie now._ I have each of them air kisses on both cheeks as the blonde Munchkinlander raises an suspicious eyebrow, looking me up and down before turning to look at the girls behind her then facing me fully with her hands on her hips and an amused smirk on her lips.

"So I've heard that you've been looking for the green bean. Planning something for you because we want in" ShenShen said smirking

"Look ladies, I'm not looking for Elphaba to prank her" I said shaking my head.

"Then why in OZ would you be looking for her. She can't possibly make for interesting company" Pfannee said rolling her eyes.

"If you ever bother to talk to her like an actual human being then you would see that does make for interesting company, more than the three of you combined ever could"

I said frowning.

"I see that the artichoke has corrupted your brain" Milla scoffs.

"No, she's actually enlightened me and for your information, I know a few things about you _Miss_ Pfannee that I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't want getting around campus" I said smirking deviously.

"Humph like what exactly?" Pfannee scoffs.

"Like the fact I know you and Miss ShenShen would having a rather _pleasurable_ time in the horses stable last time" I whisper into her ear.

She stiffs as I casually walked away, feeling rather pleased with myself for being able to put the stuck-up Munchkinlander in her because I do know the secret that she's been hiding as unbeknownst to everyone that I catch the brunette Gillikin's head in-between her thighs in the horses stables. It's not something a proper lady does and Munchkinland isn't the most open place about sexuality and same-sex relationships as Pfannee's parents are planning to marry her off to a well off man with wealth and good social standing. I know that she doesn't want this getting back to her parents and I'm not going to let her continue bad-mouthing Elphie anymore so I know she'll keep her comments to herself as well as any plans to embarrass her are put to a halt for now. As I walked a good distance away when I notice the bookworm leaning against a tree with her arms folded, looking with an blank on her face before pushing herself off and walks towards me.

"What did the cronies want?" Elphaba asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" I said shaking my head.

"I know for a fact that those three wouldn't come looking for you just for idle chitchat" Elphaba said raising an suspicious eyebrow.

"You are way too suspicious all the time. It'll give you wrinkles" I said linking my arm with hers.

"Only you would be concerned with wrinkles, my pretty" Elphaba said rolling her eyes. "You're deflecting as well"

"One, you're too young to have wrinkle. Two, worrying about one's beauty is very important in gaining a gaining a good husband but I was thinking-"

"Call the Oz Times, Galinda Upland of the Arduenna Clan is thinking" Elphaba said smirking.

"Oh shush but I thought we could grab something from the café and have girl time"

"Girl time?" Elphaba asked raising eyebrow. "Doesn't sound like my cup of tea. No thanks"

"Oh come now Elphie, we'll talk about boys, paint each others' nails, braid each others, etc" I said squealing in excitement.

"I know that I don't have much knowledge on having friends, let alone female friends or what girls generally do together for entertainment but that doesn't really sound like fun. More like torture if you ask me" Elphaba said frowning.

"And that's why you have me. To show you as I finally found something that I know more about than you do" I said lightly poking her on the nose.

"Don't ever do that again and I don't think that this is a good idea and I don't recall agreeing to this friendship thing" Elphaba said pushing my finger away. "Why you insist on calling me that infernal nickname?"

"Come now Elphie, we're going to be roomies for another three years and I don't want to spend them at each other's throat. Besides friends give each other nicknames and you already have plus I like it" I said smiling.

"It's… perky and I get the feeling that you're going to continue calling me much to my dismay" Elphaba grumbles.

"Don't be such a sourpuss. Come on now plus tomorrow is Sunday and we're going shopping for outfits"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Elphaba deadpans.

"I'm telling you because we need to update your wardrobe"

"There's nothing wrong with my wardrobe" Elphaba said frowning.

"But every girl could always expand it and add on to it as I don't trust you not to do on your own so that's where you'll need my expertise" I said feeling my excitement bubbling over.

"Ugh, I guess and I need some supplies" Elphaba said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I know that this is the start of beautiful relationship" I said smiling happily.

"Lets agree to disagree"

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

 ** _Conclusion of Part II_**


	3. Part III

Avoiding Detection

* * *

 _ **Part III**_

I haven't the foggiest idea why in Oz I agreed to do this idiotic sleepover with Galinda but I knew there was no stopping her once she gets an idea in her ditzy blonde of hers. _Now if she could apply herself in the same matter to her studies then there would no stopping her._ We went to the near by café to gave something quick but I knew that I could afford to actually buy since I'm saving up the leftover money that Father sends to pay for my schooling for a new telescope so I rarely get enough to eat but studying is more important. When the socialite grabs two salads and two cans of iced tea, it raised a few flags in my head and when I went to reach for my wallet in my back pocket, she simply waves me off saying that friends normally pay for each other.

I argued that I didn't need her charity and I could pay for my own food even it was partially a lie but she didn't need to know that as we continued back and forth on the subject, giving her reasons why she shouldn't but she wouldn't relent before pouting. I stopped dead in my tracks, sighing audibly as Galina grins victoriously, paying for the food and drinks as I couldn't for the life figure out why I allow her to do this to me every she pouts and bats her eyelashes at me. It was a short trip from the café to our dorm room, setting my messenger bag on the foot of my bed and grabbing a book off the bookshelf, opening it to where I last left off but I barely read the first sentence before the novel was ripped out of my hands.

She places the salad in my hand and the iced tea on the nightstand before situating herself next to me with her own food and drink in hand as she daintily picks at it as I tried to figure out why she's going through so much trouble to befriend me. I know that we've been on better term as of late but I can't see that warrants for friendship or lack of a better term. _Is she trying to play some sort of trick on me again? I wouldn't put it passed Galinda do that sort of thing if her past actions were anything to go on. I don't see what she would gain for this apposite 'friendship' would benefit her social standings with her wealthy and well-connected friends as it would have the opposite effect._

I don't trustpeople as more often than not, they'll smile in your back and when your back is turned, they'll stab you in the back as it's the reason that I don't have any friends as well as most people can't handle hearing the truth all the time. I don't see the reason to sugarcoat anything as it won't do anyone any good but they won't come within a few feet of me or my skin unless it's to throw insults or mock at me but I couldn't be bothered with any of them. I didn't come to Shiz to make friends, make connections with snobs with ulterior motives or find a wealthy husband like some of the girls in this school but to get a degree and a career.

"Elphie?"

"What?" I asked taking a bite of my salad.

"Why do you read so much? I know for a fact you're already so far ahead of class" Galinda asked curious.

"You are correct about me being ahead of class in terms of schoolwork so I'm reading for pleasure. With any good books, I can easily transport myself to any fantasy world or a place in history as the word leap off the pages and it's almost like I'm there or been there myself. I'm stepping into the character's shoes and seeing what they see, feeling what they feel"

Once I finished my explanation, I noticed that Galinda was looking at me with wrapped attention and it was a little unnerving.

"Wow I never thought of it that way and I think I understand why you spend so much time in the library" Galinda said smiling sweetly. "Maybe I should come with you to library and you could recommend a book for me"

"Maybe" I said quietly.

"Elphie?"

"Yes Galinda"

"Is there anyone that you have your eye? A special someone" Galinda said bouncing excitedly.

I nearly choked on my tea when she asked me that as I gave her an incredulous look like she grown a second head or something. _Who could I possibly have my eye on here? Everyone here is too stuck on the latest craze or the newest trend or what celebrity is dating what celebrity to actually worry about the important things like getting an actual education or what's going on with world like the newest Animal bans that have been issued. Besides no one here would be remotely interested in the green girl especially if they ever find out that I have a penis. I don't even know the first thing about relationship outside of my family and the pleasant relationship I have is with Shell._

 _Father's ashamed and disgusted of me to ever call me his daughter in public or even at home, Nessa relies on me to take care of her and our relationship is slightly strained due to Father's influence and his passion for the Unnamed God but she's my sister. I will always be there for her. Nanny has been someone that been around my family since my Mother was in youth and she's a bit of an oddball but I have respect for the old woman. I know that I've given hell growing up._ I'm snapped out of my thought by loud, girlish squeal from my left as I had to cover my ear with my hand to avoid permanent damage as the socialite bounces up and down excitedly.

"Oh my Ozma, you were thinking about your crush weren't you?! You so were and you have to tell me who it is" Galinda said excitedly.

"Don't be preposterous. I wasn't thinking of anyone and there's nothing to tell because there's nothing to know" I said frowning.

"Oh Elphie, there's nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. Everyone has crushes"

"I'm not everyone and I don't have crushes so you get whatever you're planning out of that bleached blonde head of yours"

"This is my natural hair color and I know what you're trying to do, Elphaba Thropp and it won't work. I'm letting this go and I'm going to help you talk and flirt with your crush if it's the last thing that I do" Galinda said determinedly.

"Galinda for the love of the Unnamed God, there's no crush and even if I did which I do not have, I wouldn't need to flirt with them because there's no way that anyone would want me of all people flirting with them" I said throwing my hands in the air. "If you haven't notice but I'm green and no one would ever be attracted to me or even return my affections which I am incapable of giving so if you would do be the pleasure of dropping this ridiculous notion"

Silence fall between us, thinking that the socialite has given up on this ridiculousness as I threw away the empty salad container and tin can when I turned to see her, sitting on my bed with a sad look on her face. Galinda looked at me with sympathy and I detest that look because the last thing that I need is someone's sympathy as I was about to give her a piece of my mind, she throws me off guard by wrapping her arms around my neck. I tried to push her off of me but she held fast as her Gillikiness Rose perfume overwhelms my sense but oddly enough relaxes me.

"Elphie, it hurts to know that you have such a low opinion of yourself but it's not quite true as you're an intelligent, beautiful and reclusive person that puts up wall to protect herself from others but you do have to do that with me. I'm your friend and I won't do anything to betray you." Galinda said hugging me tighter. "You deserve to be happy. You deserve to have love and to be loved in return"

I want to believe Galinda, I do before after being told that I'm not worth loving by my Father, I find it nearly impossible to believe and I don't want to get my hopes up on something that's never going to happen. I'm broken good and if anyone knew about my scars or about my anatomy then I'm sure that there would be a some kind of freak-hunt and I would be safe nowhere as for trusting people will only end badly. I gently remove the socialite's arms from around me, looking those icy blue eyes and I could see honesty and sincerity in her eyes but I can't allow myself to fall for them, to be set up for some cruel joke. _I can't do this, I just can't._ I grabbed my messenger bag and my book, leaving without a word as I ignore Galinda calling out my name.

I needed to get away, to clear my thoughts and I cant do that with the blonde girl around before walking around the campus in no particular direction as I found myself in area covered in trees, climbing up an oak tree. I situated myself on a sturdy, cracking open my book and I read a few pages when someone's voice calls out from under the tree and I could see that brainless Winkie prince that everyone is enthralled with, confusing me greatly as he's just another royal that thinks that he coasts by with his good-looking and money. He's wearing a wearing a black military styled jacket that's left open, a pale yellow shirt with the top few buttons opens showing off his chest and blue diamond tattoos, a pair of brown pants and black riding boots.

"So you really are a lizard girl?" Fiyero said amazed.

"And you're a brainless prince"

"Ouch, that was a little harsh. I didn't mean any offend by what I said" Fiyero said seemingly apologetically.

I returned to my book, hoping that he would get the message and leave but he continues to try and talk to me about trifling things that I have no interest in as his idle chatter finally stops. I assumed that he had gotten annoy by being ignored but I was wrong as the prince noisily climbs up the trees to the branch slightly below my own with a smile on his face, looking smug with himself.

"You're not the only one that knows how to scale trees. You're different than most girls here, most of them are throwing themselves to talk to me and yet you're not impressed by me or not title"

"I'm not impressed by title and underneath that charming persona of yours, you're just another brainless guy that enjoys the attention of the opposite sex and not taking any seriously" I scoffed.

"Ouch, you really are as rude as they say" Fiyero chuckles.

"I preferred the term being painfully honest and not everyone can handle hearing the truth" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"So what's your story then, huh?" Fiyero asked raising an eyebrow.

"No story, I'm just here to get my degree so I can start my career"

"A lady with a plan. I like but as for me, I just plan to dance through and having fun as much as possibly can" Fiyero said lacing his hand behind his head.

"You truly are brainless and I don't have time for such nonsense" I said placing my book in my bag.

"All work and no play. That's way to live Green Bean and you need to loosen up as I'm just the guy to do it. You're coming out to the Peach and Kidney and then the Philosophy club with me and some of my friends" said Fiyero confidently.

"What makes you think that I'm going to agree to such tomfoolery, hm?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you don't, I'll just follow you around until you agree to come" Fiyero said grinning smugly.

 _There's no way that I'm agreeing to that._ I climb down the tree and sure enough, the prince follows me down as we walked around the campus, he followed me as he constantly asks me to come with him out tonight and it was getting annoying but I held fast to my conviction until he walks me to my dorm room. I searched my bag for my key then realizing in my hurry to leave, I had left it in the room as I curse myself for my forgetfulness, knocking on the door hoping that Galinda was still inside when the door opens. She look surprised to see Fiyero with me before turning on the charm, walking past the both of them.

"Why Prince Fiyero? I wasn't expecting to you see today" Galinda said batting her eyelashes.

"Good afternoon Miss Galinda, I know that this visit was unexpected but being the gentleman that I am, I saw fit to walk Miss Elphaba to her dorm. I had requested her company later this evening but she has rebuff the invitation and I was hoping that since you are her roommate that you persuade her to come as well as come along. It wouldn't be quite a gathering if you did not come with" Fiyero said smiling.

"I am sure that maybe speak with her into coming" Galinda said coyly. _Fat chance of that happening._

"Thank you and I look forward to seeing you both" Fiyero said turning to leave.

Galinda turns to face me, squealing loudly and jumping up and down in excitement.

"ELphie"

"No"

"Elphie, I just-"

"No"

"Would you let me-"

"No, end of discussion. I'm not going and there's nothing that you can say to make me change my mind" I said frowning.

"But Fiyero expecting us and I can't just show up without you" Galinda pouts.

"I could care less if he's expecting the Great Ozmas' Return. I'm not going and I'm not interested in pretending to enjoy the company of popular crowd"

"Please Elphie, pretty please. For me" Galinda said wrapping her arms around me.

"Galinda, if you don't let me go right this second, I'll-"

"Please Elphie, do this for me. I promise to leave you alone for an hour of your choosing uninterrupted" Galina said nuzzling my neck.

As much as I wanted to push her off of the bed and refuse her offer but a whole of silence is too good to pass up.

"Make it two hours and I'll come"

"Okay, anything Elphie" Galinda said happily.

She moves to grab her purse before taking me by the wrist, saying about getting to get a new dress and I groan at the thought of going shopping with this girl.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of Part III


	4. Part IV

Avoiding Detection

* * *

 _ **Part IV**_

The mere idea of going shopping with Galinda is enough to make me shudder in disgust but the actuality of the activity is on whole new level of horrendous and I wish that I hadn't conceded to go out tonight. The bubbly socialite nearly towed from shop to another as she couldn't seem to decide on what dress she wanted to stimulate the brainless Winkie with and I was getting vexed the longer this shopping trip was going on. The sixth store that we walked into, the debutante couldn't make a decision between three different and I couldn't take it anymore as I pick up a dress that I happened to notice on the way in here. I place the article of clothing in her hands before quickly guiding her into one of the dressing room as I sat on one of the chairs outside of, rubbing my bridge of my nose because this is honestly the last place that I would choose to spend my time but the two hours of silence will be more than worth it.

"Elphie?"

"What?"

"I need help zipping up my dress. Can you please help me?"

I rolled my eyes as I get up to walk inside of the dressing room to find Galinda facing away from me, trying to zip her dress all the way as I shake my head, gently guiding the zipper up her back. The bubbly socialite turns a little too quickly and before I knew it, there was barely any space between us as I could hear her breath hitch slightly then moving back somewhat while her cheek flush ever so slightly.

I raise an eyebrow at her sudden change in demeanor but with the effervescent debutante, I never understand what goes on in that obsessed pink and frilly mind of her but not that I would care to as she turn to look herself in the mirror. I have to admit that the shimmery light blue dress with the heart neckline suits her physique as my eyes roams leisurely before stopping myself cause this isn't something I should be doing let alone with someone that's high-maintenance and ditzy as Galinda Upland. Even if I was remotely interested in her, there is no possible way that she would even possibly return my inclinations for although I can admit to myself that she is rather on the attractive but there's nothing that I can do about it.

 _If Father ever finds out that these feelings have resurfaced then he would without a doubt, pull me out of school for now and I will never be able to escape from his grasp. I'll just have to take the necessary precautions to ensure that no one ever finds out about this. I worked too hard to get to Shiz and no one is taking it away from me cause I'm never making that mistake ever again._

* * *

 _One of the rare times that Father allowed me to play outside was when I was sixteen years old but the children would either tried to beat down up or chasing me with sticks because of my skin color. I learned to escape into lettering of books while I sat in great oak tree, a light breeze swept through the tree when I heard someone call out to me and I looked down to see a girl fiery red hair that rolls out in waves with hypnotic green eyes that I have ever._

 _Her name was Aliza Blazeclaw as it turns out that her and her father have recently moved to Colwen Grounds as her father took a farming job as she looked up at me with a bright friendly smile but I learned quickly that even the most vicious person could hide behind a convincing smile. When I let my guard down, she could possibly throw something at me to cause me pain as I chose to ignore the girl since there's no way that she could hit with anything with how high I am so I turned my attention back to my book._

 _I heard rustling but I chose to ignore it until a voice rang out, sounding a lot closer than it did before as the book in my hands in my face was lowered considerably as I found myself looking into a pair of emerald eyes. I jumped back somewhat but I didn't get far as my back hit the bark of the tree as Aliza looked at me with a toothy smile on her face, straddling the tree branch._

 _"Hi, I'm Aliza" Aliza grins._

 _…_

 _"Why are you reading in a tree?"_

 _…_

 _"Is it a book?"  
…_

 _"You don't talk much do you?" Aliza asked raising an eyebrow. "That's okay, lets be friends anyways"_

 _I wanted this girl to leave but something about this annoyance has me drawn to her as I told her my name and for about six months, we would come to this old oak tree as I read my book and Aliza would talk about anything and everything. The way that she would talked about the most simplest things, made them sound like the most elaborate tale that ever happened. Father didn't care nor did he notice me leaving the house especially since he would go on one of his missions but siblings noticed the change in me that occurred but I didn't think anything of it as I was still taking care of them as they would always be my main concern._

 _One day it was rather hot and humid even for the Colwen Grounds standards and Aliza had managed to drag me to the watering hole but I couldn't get because of my allergic reaction to water although it didn't thwart her, disrobing to her birthday suit. That was the first time that I've seen a naked girl before other than myself or when I had to dress my sister but she's the most beautiful girl that I ever see as it would implied that my body enjoyed the view as well. I hate that now I'm going through puberty, the smallest things would set me as my pants grew tighter and tighter as I used my book to cover my arousal when my friend came out of the water unbothered by being naked in front of me._

 _She dried herself with a towel when she noticed my squirming in my seat, moving in close to remove my book from my lap before I could stop her and I expected her to run screaming to tell everyone back in town. Before I could apprehend what was going on, I felt a pair of lips being pressed softly against my own and I froze for a moment then giving in to how wonderful it felt as my hands were filled with something soft. I've overheard girls talking what their first kiss were like with their boyfriends and some of the more advance girl talked about letting their sufficient others touch them under their shirts or even going all the way. I didn't really understand the concept of sex or sexual intercourse but father never bothered to explain it to me because he's so confident that no one would find me worth marrying or being intimate with. After years of constant berating, I found myself believing that no one would want me and yet the dancer was kissing me like a cherished lover as my arousal strained against my pants almost to the point of being painful. She looked at me, eyes smothering with lust and desires and her lips swollen from our heated kiss._

 _"Elphaba, make love to me" Aliza pants. "Make me feel like a woman"_

 _We made love that day despite it being a awkward but it was amazing and wonderful as we laid wrapped in each others' arm, basking in the afterglow of our love-making until the sun came down. We promised each other that we would always be together and nothing would drive us apart but I didn't know how naïve was back then as I returned home to find Father waiting for me in the living room. He had a drink in his hand with a hard look as he takes a step towards me and when he had gotten close, I could smell the alcohol wafting off him meaning that he was completely drunk before he threw down the glass of bourbon as he grabbed me by the neck._

 _Father was yelling that he received news that I was sleeping with the dancer, that I was whoring myself out and what I was doing was a sin against the Unnamed God as well as that I should repent for my sins. He told me that I was never to see Aliza ever again or that I would pay the price as he left me, sprawled on the floor bleeding and I was sure that my shoulder was dislocated, my right arm was broken, and a few of my ribs were cracked if not extremely bruised. Two weeks passed since then as I hadn't seen or head of Aliza and when I asked around her, I was told that she and her father packed their things and left as I was broken-hearted that she would something like that as everyone in town looked at me like I was some kind of disease-ridden vermin that they needed to keep their daughters away from._

 _We would refuse to allow me to enter their shops as there was only one shop that would allow me to step foot inside and it was a place filled with magical item with a old shop-keeper that reminded me of a kind-hearted wizard as anyone hardly ever came here. I often wonder why he would keep his shop open if no one ever came in but he would just smile saying that I came in and I have great untapped potential inside of me before offering to teach me a few spells. I came by for nearly two years and he taught me everything he could but my powers were getting out of control which I decided to go to Shiz to get some control._

* * *

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I noticed Galinda placing up a dark violet up against my chest as I quickly step back away from with a frown on my face because I hated when people get too close to me. I never allowed anyone to get too close since Aliza was the last person outside of my family and Nanny to get that close to me as the socialite pouts somewhat.

"What are you doing?" I asked frowning.

"I was trying to see if this shirt would look good on you while you were distracted. What were you thinking about anyways?" Galinda asked raising an eyebrow.

"None of your business and why do you care if the shirt looks on me?"

"Elphie you can't go out in what you were earlier" Galinda huffs out. "You need to get dressed up and you don't have clothes for outings such as these so I'm dressing up"

"I don't need more clothes" I said rolling my eyes.

"You can always need more clothes. Please Elphie, let me dress you up" Galinda said batting her eyelashes at me.

I can't comprehend why I am giving in so easily to this girl every time she bats those eyelashes and pokes that pouty lip of hers at me but allowed her to pick out clothes for me and dress me up like I was her Ozma doll. By the time we walked over towards the check-out counter, I had at least three outfits that I knew that I couldn't afford to pay for but Galinda pulled out one of her numerous credit cards and I had tried to stop her from paying for me. The last thing that I needed to be was someone's charity case but she simply wave off, saying that I could pay her back at a later date if I was stuck on paying her back which I am as we returned to our room as I really don't want to go out with Galinda's friends but there's backing out it now. For some reason, I can't shake the feeling that something was going to happen but I couldn't tell if it was a good thing or not but hopefully it's just me being overcautious.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of part IV


	5. Part V

Avoiding Detection

* * *

 _ **Part V**_

 _Why in Oz's name did I comply with Galinda's request to attend this social gathering along with her shallow, ditzy airhead friends and the Vinkus lover-boy? She certainly doesn't need me there as she makes a complete fool out of herself into ensnare the brainless prince. I'm certain that he would be more than willing to entertain the notion of possible courtship but if not then he's more an of imbecile than I perceived him to be._ The mere idea of spending an entire evening drinking and what passes for dancing nowadays at an establishment that's design for others to receive a striptease as I wonder if the debutante knows what sort of place the Philosophy club is. It doesn't appear the type of venue that someone of her status would attend but my roommate is an airhead and it's going to lead to interpose herself in undesirable situations and as much as I dislike the girl, I cannot allow to jeopardize her safety.

After returning from the dreadful shopping trip, Galinda locks herself in the bathroom to get for the outing as her excitement was apparent as she resorts to skip along the way back but not before requesting that I partake in acquiring something from the jeweler. I sigh annoyed that she didn't think to obtain whatever package she needed while we were out but it also give me some alone time to think about things. I look around at the shop district to see shopkeeper experiment in way to convince possible buyer to spend money on their merchandise as I walk toward the jewelry store to find the jeweler speaking with an customer before looking up from deal as she smiles warmly at me. The craftswoman couldn't be no older than thirty with long fiery hair and green eyes that rivals the emeralds in the jewelry that she sold while the upper-class woman walks out of the shop but not before give me a look of disgust.

The jeweler waves in before asking if I was looking to obtain something for myself or my lover as I give her a pointed look like I would be buying something as pointless as jewelry and for what lover.

"No, my roommate asked me to pick up a package which it's some necklace or some sort for her to wear tonight"

"Your roommate's name?" the craftswoman asks curious.

"Galinda Upland"

The recognition dawns on her before disappearing into the back and reappearing as quick as she had left with a small package wrapped in brown paper as I assume that Galinda already paid for her purchase. I tug the jewelry in the front pockets of my jacket before leaving the shop although I did take the scenic route back to the room as I walk into Craig Hall, up the stairs to room twenty-two to still find the debutante still in the bathroom. _How does one spend so much in the bathroom? She probably fill in or something. Now that would be a sight._ I set the parcel down on the nightstand before settling down on my bed, reaching for my life science book that I have been reading since Dr. Dillamond recommended it to me after a rather stimulating lecture. By the time that blonde airhead finally leaving the comforts of her domain, my breath was lodged in my throat as she's wearing the dress that she had purchased earlier this evening, her hair is fluffed and draped over her left shoulder with a blue flower hairclip and three inch heels.

I don't apprehend why Galinda dressing up how she normally does when she goes out for the night with her friends and I have seen her dress in a wide arrange of dresses as it never affected me in such a way but this time, she appears to be quite breathtaking. She squeals audibly when she notices the package on the nightstand before pushing me into the bathroom to getting ready. Unlike my roommate, I do not require nearly the enormous amount of time that she needs to get ready as I slip on the dark violet button shirt that my ditzy roommate procured for me, leaving the top three button unfasten, revealing a white tank top. I paired it with a pair of black skinny jeans as I come out of the restroom to find my boots, expecting them to be by the door where I last left only to be sorely disappointed as I intent to ask the debutante where my shoes but I never manage to asking the question.

My boot are sitting at the foot of my bed, recently polished as Galinda sits on her bed, scrolling through her Oz-phone as I slide my feet inside and lace them up when I'm pushed back onto the bed by said roommate. She has it in her mind to untie the braid that my hair was in before grabbing a brush, humming a little song while she brushes my hair as this is an new experience that I never had before as it's a little unsettling. By the time that the debutante finishes, she has me standing in front of the full length mirror that she had hung up the first day that we were to room together before stating that we were going to 'turn heads' as she puts it. While the ditzy young woman is excited about this outing, I couldn't be more ready to get this night done and over with as we leave the room before catching a cab to the Peach and Kidney. The Peach and Kidney is a local establishment that allows the students from Shiz to have fun and entertainment themselves from the pressures of studying by serving alcoholic beverages as I don't see the appeal of getting intoxicated.

There has been times that I have chosen to drink as it would seem that I have rather tolerance liquor as that it would give me is a light buzz, maybe a light-headedness but I try to stay away from it as much as I could, given what did to my mother. It wasn't hard to find the Winkie Prince as he's waving us down in an effort of flagging us down and Galinda's entire face lights up, not waiting for me to catch up with her as I could that her dimwitted friend along with Avaric Tenmeadows, Boq and his friends Crope and Tibbett. Fiyero pulls up a chair for the debutante to sit next to do which fawns while the stocky munchkin looks at her with a dreamily look in his eyes while unaware that Milla is looking at him in the exact manner. _Poor little fool, he's unaware or completely convinced that he has a chance with her. As it is painfully obvious that Galinda isn't interested in him as she never seems to his name right, it's not my meddle in other's affairs._

Pfannee has an obvious affinity for Master Avaric as she's practically draped over while ShenShen's glaring at them for what reason other than she's jealous that she doesn't have his attention at the moment while Crope and Tibbett laughing boisterously. I order some Munchkin draft beer as I acquire something strong if I'm ever going to get through this night with my mind in tack when someone calls my name to see that it's the Vinkus pince.

"I'm surprised that you actually showed up but I'm honored hat you would grace us with your presence" Fiyero said impress smile.

"Why did you invite the Green Bean, man?" Avaric groans loudly. "She's a total buzz kill and I doubt that she knows how to have fun"

"Or maybe your idea of fun just doesn't interest me, _Master_ Avaric" I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Your idea of fun involves musky and smelly library and talks with old teachers" Pfannee scoffs with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm sure that you liking spending your time kneeling" I muttered under my breath.

Tibbett chokes on his drink before erupting into fit of laughter while the others stare at him with odd looks as he waves them off as Crope rubs his back soothingly as these two are a bit of a card. I have heard Galinda talk about the smaller man as they often go out on shopping trips together and he doesn't annoy me as much as the others although he's always trying to convince that he wants to dress me up although I haven't a clue what he means by that. The more that I speak with the duo, the more that I find myself lightly entertained by their exploits as they never allow themselves to be tied down by society's social standards. By the time that we emigrate, the group was well on their way to being inebriated with the exception of myself, Avaric and the brainless Winkie Prince who's holding the blonde airhead up by her waist as an unknown feeling washes over me.

The Philosophy club was nothing like I was expecting it be but in some ways it is as there is a large stage with women and men of different body types in very skimpy outfits, dancing or serving drinks. There was rooms for private dances or others …I rather not know what goes on in those rooms although Crope and Tibbett had no qualms about getting stage, taking their clothes off and dancing along with the music. Boq looked uncomfortable and hypnotize while our flamboyant friend's striptease while Miss Shen-Shen seem to be enjoying her burlesque dance from a thin blonde female dancer which is rather surprising. The jerk that is the heir to the Tenmeadows name was more interest in exotic dancers than the annoyed girl sitting next to him while I perch myself at a off to side table in hopes that I will remain unnoticed anybody and everybody.

This is not something that I wish to partake in but a certain prince doesn't seem to agree with this tactic as he sits across from me with an drunken Galinda situated in his lap, giggling uncontrollably. That unknown feeling was settling in my stomach again but with avenge although the debutante was too far gone to be fully aware of the things going around her or be fully in control of her actions although that's what I wanted myself to believe. I wasn't expecting the blonde to suddenly move from the warrior prince's lap to my own, gyrating her hips sensually as I stiffen slightly before turning my attention our male companion who just stares back with darken eyes and fascinated look, leaning in his chair. I don't know what brought this or why this happening while my body's reacting against my will and I stop Galinda's hips as she looks over her shoulders at me, lips forming a pout.

"Why did you stop it, Elphaba? I don't see the issue in getting a lap dance from a trusted friend than a complete stranger unless you have a someone less do it" Fiyero said curious.

"Was I do something wrong, Elphie? Did you not like it?" Galinda pouts.

"T-That's not it" I said through gritted teeth before glaring at Fiyero. "And you're a pig"

I carefully slip from under Galinda's shapely behind and out of the club because I don't need anyone finding out what I have been hiding for so long and I don't understand what I was feeling when I saw how close my roommate and Fiyero were. I never react this way when the debutant has hundreds of guy flocking to her and seeking her company but yet seeing her go after someone for a change, it was unreal as the Vinkus prince seems mildly interested in her. By the time I walk all the back to Craig Hall, my feet feel like lead and my arousal has become rather painful as I retreat into the bathroom to elevate it before getting dress for bed and hopefully forget about this disastrous night. Unfortunately sleep didn't come easily as my every waking thought of my roommate's sinful hips and the way that she look at me with faux innocence causing to experience things that I have long forgotten about nor do I wish to do so again.

 _It doesn't make the situation any less difficult and if Galinda had more of an tolerance for alcohol then none of this would have happened in the first place. Why did I think that going out with those neanderthals would be a good idea? Why did I allow myself to be foolish enough to think that Galinda would truly want to be friends with someone like me? Why is it that I could never deny her nonsensical whims?_ Staring at the grayish walls offers no solace or answers to my questions but I didn't have time to ponder further when I hear the door opening quietly as the debutante stumbles into the room. I could hear struggle to stay upright as she scrambles to get out of her dress and I expected her to get into her own but she calls out to me to determine if I was asleep or not as I refuse to answer. I was sorely mistaken as the rich girl slips into my bed, wrapping her arms tightly around my waist as she cuddles up to me as I nearly jump out of my skin when her lips are lightly pressed against my shoulder.

I don't understand why she's doing this or what this could mean as I naturally assume that Galinda's just a very affectionate drunk and it won't anything in the morning cause if she was in her right state of mind then this could never happen.

"I love you, Elphie" Galinda said stumbling into a restful sleep.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 5


	6. Part VI

Avoiding Detection

* * *

 _ **Part VI**_

Sleeping didn't come easy as the slightly snoring girl had her entire body wrapped around my own and it was very apparent that Galinda decided to forgo wearing form of sleepwear in favor of slumbering in her underwear. Normally this would do little to effect myself but the fact that I can feel the suppleness of her breasts against my back as at some point during the night, her dainty hands find their way underneath my sleep shirt to perch themselves on the plane of my stomach. I attempt to myself from feeling anything towards the sleeping debutante and the way that her body seemingly mesh well against my own because she awakes to find ourselves in this compromising position it will ruin any progress that we have made to be civil. The reason that she's in my bed at the moment is because the rich girl was too drunk to get into her own bed but this nagging feeling in the back of my head has little explanation as for why she had told me that she loved me.

Love is and always has been a foreign concept for me to comprehend as I only experienced it once in my life for it be ripped away by someone who was suppose to feel that for me but I figure that it was to be expected. Finding happiness in this world where you're despised and discriminated against for something that I had no control over as the color of my skin or being born into the wrong body or merely loving someone of the same gender. I would like to believe that Oz is slowly evolving to be accepting of others differences but I'm not ignorant enough to the fact that it still had a long way to go before any real progress is accomplished. I don't recall much about my mother other than she was bedridden for most of my young life as Father kept me out of her room but I remember the times that she would sing Nessarose to sleep.

Nanny would tell me that she would ask about my wellbeing or inquire about how I was doing in school but I assumed that she was only telling me this because she felt sad for me in some way as I doubt that Mother cared very much about the monstrosity of a child. I made my peace with the fact either one of my parents cared very much for me as they merely used me to look after their younger and slightly more normal children as Nessa was bound to a wheelchair while Shell's the most normal of the three of us. Ever since Aliza left I think that I would ever feel the way that I felt about her towards someone else and even if I did, they would not return my affections as I'm an unlovable and unwanted monster that doesn't feel except for a mild contempt for humanity. I disentangle myself from Galinda who only curl up against my pillow as I pull the covers up her body so she wouldn't catch a cold before getting dressed for the day even though the sun has barely risen.

The only one that would be awake at this time would be shopkeeper who who'll prepare themselves for a long busy day of providing a service to the masses while I walk leisurely around, not paying attention to myself surroundings. I bump into a muscular chest to look up at the Winkie prince who looks at me with a charming smile which I proceed to scowl at him because of what he had tried to pull the previous night with a rather inebriated Galinda. I rather not deal with the brainless royal as I attempt to move around him only for him to get in my way as the childish game of mimicry last for a minute or two which seems to amuse him greatly and I want to do is wipe that smug look off his face.

"What do you want, Fiyero?" I asked glaring at him.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. You seem not to be feeling well last night" Fiyero said feign concern but turns smug, winking slightly. "Although you seem to be enjoying the lap dance that you were receiving from your roommate. Did she finish it when she went back to the room?"

As I am normally in control of my emotions as it takes a great deal for me to lose control and before I knew what was occurring around me, Fiyero was laying on the ground spiting a bit of blood on the ground while his cheek reddens. He chuckles slightly as the hit to the face didn't hurt but amused him further, pushing himself off the ground as my knuckles throb slightly from the punch that I threw but I didn't like the way that he was talking about my roommate who's not here to defend herself. I grab the Vinkus prince by the collar of his shirt, getting close enough that he knows that how serious I am because I will rather incline to punch him again, threatening to never mention what happened at the Philosophy Club. He stares at me with a confused look on his face before gently gripping my wrist to let go of him to straight out his puffy shirt as an odd look across his face, patting me on the shoulder as he leaves without a word.

I don't understand why the Winkie prince look at me like that or what it could mean nor do I care enough to figure it out as I head back towards my dorm to find the debutante still sleeping in my bed. I turn to see what time it was as we only have an hour to get ready for class although I won't nearly the amount of time that the slumbering rich girl needs to get ready but knowing how much liquor she consumed, I highly doubt she'll be to see through a four hour long lecture. I decide to just get ready as I clean myself with my oils and putting on a black t-shirt with black arm warmers and black pants before lacing up my combat boots as I grab my satchel with the intention of heading to class. I look over my shoulder to look at the sleeping rich girl before placing a glass of water and two pills on the nightstand before walking out of the door to my Ozian History class with Professor Dorian who was an veteran who served in the last Great Oz War.

The man was there when the great Ozmas ruled before the Wizard seized the throne for himself, throwing the land into chaos as the things that he says are rather interesting even if most of the class finds it boring. I walk into the history building towards classroom two-oh-three, grabbing an empty seat in the fourth row from the front as the class begins slowly trickling in, chatting among themselves. I pull my history book out, effectively losing myself in the text because with words I could easily lose myself in and find more interesting than living being as Professor Dorian calls roll, answering only when he calls my name. The portly man begins the lecture as I diligently write down notes, reminding myself to make copies for Galinda later but a few minutes into the lesson, the door is open by someone as a few people gasp outwardly.

Something is whispered as the professor tells the new student to take a seat while the whole class whispers amidst themselves and I look up to see what all the hubbub is all about, only freeze as I drop my pencil onto the table to see a face that I haven't seen in four years. She still has the fame fiery red hair but now it's been cut shorter so it's resting slightly against her collarbone, her green eyes are still hypnotic and full of life, her skin's looks soft and pale as the moon. Aliza has grown more in her body as it's apparent that more an athletic built but kept her femininity as her breasts go up a whole cup sizes but for the life of me, I couldn't contemplate a single logical reason as to why she would be here at Shiz. _Could it be that it has something to do with the face that I was thinking about her lately? She moved away without a reason or an explanation as I assumed that it had something to do with my father._

 _Does she even remember me? I doubt that she would but it's hard to forget someone with skin like mine._ I found it difficult to focus as it hardly ever happens that something distracts me from my studies but someone from my past showing up out of the blue is a bit mind-boggling and disorientating. Professor Dorian thankfully dismisses us which I couldn't be anything more grateful for as I gather my things, leaving the room as quickly as I could without being notice by my former lover. I make my way towards the copier room to make copies of my notes, knowing that this is the place that I am to be discovered by Aliza as I try to compose myself to get the copier to work. I wait a few minutes when I jump slightly when something touches my shoulder as I quickly spun away to back into the copier machine to look into a pair of familiar emerald eyes as my former lover smiles in recognition.

"Hello Elphaba, it's been a long time" Aliza said smiling fondly.

"A-Aliza, wh-what are you doing h-here?" I asked hating how weak and pathetic I sound.

"I'm here because I wanted to become a nurse and Shiz has a great medical program but I never would imagined running into you here" Aliza said gesturing to school as a whole then gently caresses my cheek. "But I guess that I shouldn't have surprised since you were always meant for greater things"

My eyes flutter close and despite myself, I lean into her touch as it's familiar then I remember that I'm not the same person that I was four years ago and she left me with little to no warning.

"Then why did you leave me? Why didn't you say goodbye?" I asked glaring at her. "You made me feel things that I never thought that I could and you told me once that you loved me. Was all of that a lie? Was all of it trick just to sate your curiosity?"

"It wasn't like that at all, Elphaba. I love you then and my love for you hasn't gone away in the time that we've been apart but your father has a lot of power in Munchkinland and he threaten to ruin my father's business if we didn't leave" Aliza sighs, running a hand through her hair sadly. "We had to leave but I didn't want to leave without saying something although my father wouldn't have it so I ended leaving a part of my heart in Munchkinland as you wouldn't far from my thoughts. You were all that I could think about since I left and I'm sorry that I didn't say anything to you but I love you, Elphaba"

Before I could say or do anything, her lips were press against my own as she pushes me up against the copy machine and the feelings that I thought was long gone come rushing back. It was wonderful and confusing at the same time because my brain is saying that I shouldn't be kissing her but my heart's split between wanting to with my former lover and the feelings that I may or may not have for Galinda. A loud gasp is heard as I pull away to see the bedutant standing in the doorway with a shocked and hurt look on her beautiful face before taking off as I call out for her to stop but she doesn't stop, only running faster away. _Dammit! What the hell is going on?_

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of Part VI


	7. Part VII

Avoiding Detection

 _ **Part VII**_

* * *

I groan as my body disagreed with the sudden movement, rolling onto my back as sun peeks in through the curtain hurting my eyes along with my body tasting like cotton balls and my aching head's pounding. I slowly look around the room to notice that it looks slightly different before realizing that I'm not in my bed but in Elphaba's but the nerd is go nowhere to see as I cautiously lift my head to see that it's a little after ten in the morning. Class was going on right now but I couldn't bring myself to care as I notice that there's a glass of water and two pills on the nightstand, smiling at the thought of the bookworm leaving them for me. The events of last nights are a bit hazy although I do remember talking with Fiyero and Elphaba although for some reason she left so suddenly and the Winkie Prince suggesting that I go after her but I don't recall anything else.

I walk into bathroom as I look into the mirror that I look heinous as I feel before grabbing some of makeup removing toilettes, scrubbing away the smeared mascara from my face then hopping into the shower. The hot water was doing wonders for all of my aches and clearing the fog from my brain as I nearly spent an hour under the spray of water as I could almost hear the bookworm ranting about needing to conserve before stepping out to dry myself off. I put my robe on, tying the straps around my waist before standing in the mirror to moisturize before applying my makeup, brushing my teeth, straightening my hair then going a quick toss-toss. I walk into the room towards the tiny closet that I share with Elphaba although most of my clothes takes up most of the space which makes me feel a guilty but promising to help my new bestie update her wardrobe.

I scan through my dresses until my eyes lands on a light blue baby doll, remembering that the bookworm ha said that the color look good on me before pairing it with a white cardigan and flat as I did a quick turn in the mirror. _I wonder if Elphaba would notice that I'm wearing blue. Wait what? Why would she even care, let even notice? Elphie is still new to the fashion game but that's why she has me. Fiyero's opinion is the one that I should be worried about. I mean he is going to be my future husband after all._ Normally thinking about the Vinkus in such a way would me very light-hearted and giddy but now not as much as I shake because that's totally ridiculous after graduation, he'll propose to me and we'll married then traveling the world for our honeymoon as we'll live happily ever after. I turned to the clock that it's fifteen minutes after twelve so class will be ending soon and Elphie would be getting out of class soon so I move to leaving, grabbing my room key and purse on the way before heading towards the History building.

By the time that I had arrive, class had been let out before stopping someone to ask if they had seen my roommate and thankful they had as they directed in the direction of the copier room, thanking them halfheartedly. On the way to the copier room, I had overhear a few people talking about a hot new student but I didn't pay too much attention as I turn the corner walking into the photo copier room to have my heart drop into my stomach. I stood there froze for what feels like hours to see Elphaba.. My Elphie push up against the copier, lips locked with some… some redhead floozy but what's worse was that the taller girl looks like she was enjoying it. A gasp was heard breaking the two as the bookworm looks at e with a shocked, guilty look on her face like she had been caught red-handed and before she could say anything, I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, ignoring my name being called.

I ran until I collapse in the soft grass near a waterfall that no one knew about as I found it in my freshman year at Shiz, never telling a soul about it as it became my secret getaway but I didn't know that I had been crying until I look into the reflecting water. I don't even know why I'm so upset as Elphaba would kiss whoever she wanted but just the thought of that hussy and it gets my blood boiling because she has no right to kiss my Elphie but it hurts that she was enjoying it. _Stupid Elphie. How could you be so stupid? Who was that girl and what is she to you? This is so stupid. I'm upset that I don't even know why. Stupid Elphie. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. This is so stupid!_ I know how long I been here but it must've long enough that my stomach start growling for good, regretting that I didn't grab anything to eat but there's way that I'm going back to my room if Elphaba and tramp are there.

I slowly make my way back to campus where I run into Shen-Shen, Mila and Pfannee who look hung-over from last night's festivities as they ask if I wanted join them for lunch which I graciously accept because I could use the company. The brunette stares at me for a moment with a raised eyebrow, shrinking under her scrutiny but looking away as our other companions talk about the latest fashion and boys which I didn't care to partake in as my mind was elsewhere. We stop at this café, ordering salad as Shen-Shen continues to shoot glances my way although I don't know what's going on in her head but I knew that I couldn't give anything away from in fear of come out. It's not like I could trust any of those girl fully as I'm more than sure that they're only hanging out with me because of my name and popularity as well as the social circles that my family runs in.

"Are you okay, Galinda? You've been rather quiet" Pfannee asked raising an eyebrow. "Long night with Fiyero"

"I don't recall what happened after the Philosophy Club but I assure you that Fiyero has been a prefect gentleman but it does mean that Alvaric was hardly paying you any attention, Pfannee" I said coolly. "He seem more interested in the nude form of the exotic dancer than you. How scandalous for you as if this keeps up, it will be rather impossible to find a husband, let alone keep one"

Shen-Shen stifles a giggle by pretending to cough as Mila looks horrified while Pfannee looks at me with her mouth agape, unable to find the words to say anything as I left money to cover my food before standing up to leave. I manage to turn the corner before hearing someone call out my name as I look over my shoulder to see the brunette jogging up to me as I'm surprised that she even came after insulting her friend/crush.

"Nice comeback. I never seen Pfannee that shocked and pissed off" Shen-Shen giggles.

"Yeah well, she's the one that picked the fight so I fought back" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"That you did and I admit that I'm a bit in awe of you. I've following along with her plans and ideas for so long that I never thought to stand up to her or let her off" Shen-Shen said smiling ruefully.

"Shen-Shen, are you… are you?" Unable to finish my sentence, unsure if I want to know the answer. "Pfannee means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

"If you're trying to ask if I'm in love with my best friend then…" Shen-Shen sighs, running her hand through her hair. "Yeah, yeah I am but I'm afraid of he finding out the truth. I can only imagine how she'll react, let my parents as they have a plan for my life. Finding the man to marry with status and wealth then have as many as his children as possible but that's not what I want for my life"

"What do you want for your life" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure but it doesn't involve want my parents want for me and I envy you, Galinda" Shen-Shen said smiling sadly. "I bet that they just want you to be happy and let you decide you want to do with your future regardless of whoever you love"

"What are you trying to say?" I asked frowning slightly.

"I mean you and Elphaba. You two look like you're into each other or at least that's how it look at the Philosophy Club" Shen-Shen said shrugging her shoulders. "Well Elphaba practically ran out anyway"

"Do you remember what happen specifically? Why did Elphaba run out?" I asked wanting answers.

"Well I was a little busy at the moment but from what I did see was that you, Fiyero, and Elphaba as you were in your boyfriend's lap at first then you shifted to the Green Bean, practically bouncing in her lap. She look like she was trying not to enjoy it but who knows"

The realization hit me like a cold slap to face as everything that happen last night flashes in front of my eyes with everything that Shen-Shen ringing true which makes my stomach churn, not because it was with Elphaba but because I didn't remember anything of it. Once again I take with the brunette calling out towards me but this time I don't stop as I run all the way towards my dorm, wanting to hide under my perfume scented sheet and never come out as I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to face the bookworm. I had assume that avid reader would be in the library, studying until late evening which would give enough time to pretend to be asleep so I wouldn't have to talk to her but I was wrong as soon as I took into the room, I found her plop up against her headboard book in hand. Elphaba looks up from the pages to locks eyes with me for a moment before closing the book, setting it on the nightstand as she pushes herself off of the bed then makes quick strides towards me.

Again I'm frozen in place unsure of what to do next but surprised when she pulls me into a hug as the smell of sandalwood fills my nose, putting me at ease a little but than last night pops into my head as I push her away.

"Don't you think that you should be hugging that redheaded floozy instead of me. You seem pretty content about having her tongue down your throat"

"Galinda, I… wait why are you so upset about Aliza kissing me?" Elphaba asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh please, you can kiss whoever you want. I couldn't care less" I scoffed.

"It seems that you care quite a bit if you're getting upset over it and if I didn't know any better than I would think that you were jealous" Elphaba smirking teasingly.

"Yeah right like I would be jealous when I have someone like Fiyero"

"You do know that you two aren't exactly dating right?" Elphaba deadpans before rolling her eyes. "Beside you can do so much better than the brainless Winkie prince"

" _Well_ if I didn't know any better than I would say that you were jealous, my dear Elphie" I said patting her cheek mockingly.

"Oh har har, green with envy. Not like I haven't heard that one before but fine if you don't want to talk to me about what's going on then by all mean don't" Elphaba said shrugging her shoulders.

She moves to sit down on her bed, picking up her book while ignoring me for the rest of the evening which was perfectly fine by me when Shen-Shen invites me out for the evening. I take her up on her offer because the last thing that I want to do is share the same space as my incredibly dense roommate.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 7


	8. Part VIII

Avoiding Detection

* * *

 _ **Part VIII**_

Things are rather strained in the dorm with Galinda as I haven't the slightest indication as to she's upset with me while resorting to childish measures of ignoring me like giving me the cold shoulder and the silent treatment. I'm not quite bothered by the silent treatment as the debutante would have conceive since it allows me to accomplish some actual work and reading done in the absence of her idle chit-chat about topics that I have a little interest in. I don't know what to make of Aliza's sudden reappearance in my life as I had thought that she left because she no longer wanted to be associated with the town's abomination but if was true than it wouldn't have call for the moving of her entire family. Thinking back after finding about my former lover's departure, Father seem all too pleased by the news by stating the riffraff and vermin have been purged from the town as it could be seen as cleansed by the Unnamed God.

I knew that he was hinting at something but at the time, I had no idea that he went as threatening to take away someone's livelihood just to prove that he could as he knew how much Aliza meant to me. I wanted to call him, letting him know that I know what he's done but I know that it would accomplish nothing as the pastor wouldn't admit any wrongdoing and if by some miracle that he does, he would just say that he was trying to save his family's honor. I know that he feels that I'm a failure and a disgrace as the only feeling that he didn't get rid of me a long time ago is because it would go against teaching of the Unnamed God and it would look bad in eyes of the citizens. Now that Aliza's back in my life and knowing the reason behind her withdrawal, I don't know what would be the next step would be for us as I long locked away my feelings for her to the point of vowing to never loving someone the way that I did her.

It was a simple vow to keep as no one in city lend my attention like she did and no one ever bothered to get too close to me as I focused all of my time and energy towards getting into Shiz and for a time, I was okay with that. I learn to never anything or anyone hurt me like that ever again but things are different now and they're complicated but I didn't have contemplate on the reason behind it as the door opens and closes loudly, signaling that blonde debutante has return. I look up from the book in my hand to see Galinda stride towards the closet, rummaging through the countless dresses, not sparing me a single glance the entire time before returning back to my book while hearing a quiet huff before stomping towards the bathroom. I roll my eyes because a part of me wishes that she would just communicate the reason behind her huffiness towards me but I think about to the conversation that we had which makes no sense and would be utterly ludicrous.

 _Could it be that Galinda's actually jealous? No, couldn't be. I would believe that she would feel threaten by Aliza becoming more popular than her at school. I mean my classmate were quickly enthralled by the redhead in short of her arrival that morning as I would assume that it wouldn't take before her popularity skyrockets if it hasn't already. That has be it but then why she's huffy at me as I'm not threat to her popularity so what's with the attitude._ I close my book before getting up to grab my satchel to place my things in it as I depart with no particular destination in mind, just enjoying the pleasant weather but it doesn't last long before a certain Winkie prince jogs to me. I try my best to ignore his attempts at conversation but I couldn't tell if he was just plain stupid or choosing ignore the fact that I'm trying to disregard him before stopping suddenly as he nearly walk into me.

"Why are you so intent on irritating me, huh? Don't you have anything better than to bother the 'Lizard Girl'" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I do find it fun to irritate you but you fascinate me. You're not like most people as you say what you really think and you don't care if it offends others" Fiyero said smirking, putting his hand behind his head. "Plus you don't fawn over me like everyone else does around her. You don't know how refreshing that is"

"Yes because having everyone kiss your butt is such inconvenience" I scoff with a roll of my eyes. "Poor brainless, pampered baby"

"I know that you think that I'm some pampered, spoiled royal and you would be right but I never really had any true friends. I never truly knew if the people around wanted me for me or for the things that I could give them but you're different Elphaba" Fiyero said smiling genuinely. "You treat me the same as everyone else and I like that which is why I keep hanging around you to bug you. I thank you"

I don't know how to progress everything that he said because no one has ever thanked me for treating them like crap before as this is a whole new experience because it's true that I don't fawn over him like everyone else at this school does. I don't comprehend what's so special about the Vinkus warrior prince other than his good looks and his above average dance skills but other than that, there's nothing of worth as far as I could see or bother to look for. We walk around campus with a few people stopping to point and stare at us as I assume that this is quite an unusual occurrence to see the Green Bean out walking with the resident heartthrob. _Tsk take a picture why don't you, it'll last longer. I swear that some of these people have noting better to do than worry about who's being seen with who or what someone else is wearing. I didn't come here for all of this BS._

"So…"

"Please don't start talking" I said looking at him out the corner of my eye.

"Too late but about the other night"

"I will punch you again if you don't stop talking right now because whatever happened stays between us, understood" I said glaring at him. "I won't have that getting around ruining Galinda's reputation"

"You really care about her, don't you"

"She's my roommate. If I don't look out for her, who will so I advise you to keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you and that pretty face of you"

"Right if that's what you want to believe but I think that Galinda feel a little bit differently about your relationship" Fiyero chuckles. "I mean she's the only one that I know that you willingly allow to give you a nickname and that she…"

"I swear that I strike your face again if you keep bring that up and what the hell are you babbling about… yes, I know that she claims to be my 'bestie' as it were but lately she's been acting all huffy for some reason and ignoring me"

"Oh really? Tell me about it and maybe I can help you. I rather good at reading the ladies and their moods"

"That whole statement was utterly offensive and I don't think that I want that type of help" I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay if you're okay with walking on eggshells until graduation then by all means but you really want to deal with a huffy woman all day, everyday"

I shudder at the thought of dealing with Galinda huffing and slamming doors for the next two and an half years before taking a deep breath, exhaling sharply because the Winkie prince does have a tremendous amount of experience with women than I do. I explain everything that everything that the following day as he nods occasionally and by the end of my tale, he has his arms folded with one hand holding his chin in a contemplating matter before a look of recognition appears on his face.

"That's it! She's jealous"

"I figure that much but I can't see why as I thought Aliza has any interest in popularity or taking her spot as the most popular girl at Shiz so try again"

"Oh my dear naïve Elphaba" Fiyero said patronizingly patting my shoulder. "She's not jealous of Aliza's growing popularity but of the girl herself"

"What? What are you talking about? Why would Galina be jealous of Aliza?" I asked frowning. "That's preposterous. I've known Aliza for years"

"She's jealous of Aliza because she thinks that you may replacing her as the most important person in your life. It might be possible that a certain socialite may have feelings for you but it's just a thought" Fiyero said shrugging his shoulders.

"Just a perverse thought from an equally perverse brainless Winkie prince. I don't know why I thought you would be able to help me with this" I said shaking my head.

"I mean you did seem to be enjoying that lap dance that she was giving you and the thought of you getting hot and heavy has crossed my mind few times since then" Fiyero said unapologetically.

I turn around quickly, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt as my fist collided with his face because I will not allow him to turn this situation into one of his sick, perverted fantasies. Fiyero rubs his sore jaw before looking at my rage with a soft, knowing look like he understood what I was going as it serve to only to enrage me further because he doesn't understand anything about me or what I'm going through. I walk away from the Vinkus prince before I give in to the temptation of striking him again as I don't comprehend why I allow him to get under my skin since I always had better control of my emotion, keeping a look of impassive on my face to keep people at arms length. I climb a nearby tree, hidden among the leaves as no one would be able to see me before pulling my book out by one of my favorite authors, trying to read the text on the pages but I couldn't focus on anything except what Fiyero had said.

 _Could he have been right about Galinda being jealous of Aliza because she's likes me… romantically? No, that couldn't be as she's hung up on the Winkie prince who doesn't see her in that way. If he was then he would be trying to pursue her and Galinda's so sure that they'll ride off into the sunset, living happily ever after but she's so much more than that. She deserves more than being someone's trophy wife and I wish that Galinda could see that but it's her life as she can do what she wants with it although why she apply to come to Shiz in the first place. She could easily find a husband anywhere without having to leave the comforts of home to do it._ I sit in the tree until the sun starts go down before climbing down as I lead back to the dorm which is silent as the bathroom's empty so it means that a certain debutante had gone out again.

I sit down at my desk to get started on next week's homework and reading, only getting up to grab a sandwich from the cafeteria before getting back to it. By the time that I decide to call it night, it was nearly one in the morning which Galinda drunkenly staggers in bare footed with her heels in her hand before looking at me with unfocused eyes then practically throwing herself at me. I didn't have enough time to catch the both of us as we crash onto her fluffy, pink sheets as I try to push her off of me but the socialite is much stronger than I gave her credit for while snuggling her face into my neck.

"Galinda, unhand me. You're drunk and I don't have time for this" I said pressing my hands against her stomach.

"But you have time to kiss to that girl, right Elphie?"

"What nonsense are you babbling about now? Finally decide to stop giving me the silent treatment" I said rolling my eyes.

"I didn't think that you notice" Galinda said shyly. "I only did it because I want to you notice that I was upset "

"About what? You could've said something and this could've been avoided" I said frowning slightly. "What's going on in that pink and frilly mind of yours? "

"I wanted you to notice me. I hated seeing you with that girl, at first I thought that it was because I thought that you thinks that she's prettier than me or more popular than me and you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore"

"At first and that's why you've all huffy at me. God, you can be so superficial at times but you should know by now that I'm no friends with you because of how popular or how pretty you are. You're so much more than your looks as there's a mind up there" I said lightly tapping her forehead. "Even under all those curls but come on, you need to sleep off the alcohol because I don't want to hear you gripping and whining about being hung-over"

I try to remove myself underneath Galinda only to have her push me back down to notice that her eyes are more dark blue than their usual baby blues and before I knew what was happening, soft lips were being press against my own. The debutante nips at my lower lip before drawing it between her own as her hips with slow purpose grinds against mine as my senses are slowly overtaken with pleasure, my cock grows stiff while my hands find perch on curvy hips. The socialite's lips leave my own as teeth nips and bites at my neck while pale hands slithers under my shirt, palming my bare breasts as I silent curse myself for abstaining in wearing a bra.

"At first I thought that I was jealous of that hussy for placing me as your friend but then I realize that I was jealous of the fact that I wasn't in her place. I can't deny it anymore, Elphie. I want you and I don't want anyone else's lip touching yours but mine" Galinda said grinding harder.

"G-Galinda, w-w-we have to s-stop" I said trying to halt her gyrating hips.

"I don't wanna" Galinda pouts.

"We have to and you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying due the effects of the alcohol" I said guiding her off of me.

"Do you… do you not want me, Elphie?" Galinda asks eyes pooling with unshed tears.

"I'm not saying that Galinda but I don't know how much you have to drink tonight and you don't understand the gravity of the words you speak. You can't… you can't want me, I'm no good at any kind of relationship and you still have time to find the right person that's not so emotionally stunted" I said running my hand through my hair.

The silence in the room drags before looking at the blonde socialite to see that she had fallen asleep and might be a good sign as I change her into proper sleeping attire before pulling the covers up to her chin. I push back some of her blonde curls to place a kiss on her forehead as she tries to snuggle into the affection. _What am I going to do with her? Maybe she won't recall in the morning. I can only that she doesn't._ I walk into the bathroom to handle another situation in my sweats before contemplating how to handle the Galinda situation.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 8


	9. Part IX

Avoiding Detection

* * *

 _ **Part IX**_

I really need to stop drinking so much because I don't know how much more my head can as my body feels so achy and my mouth tastes like it's been packed with sand, the lights that's coming through the blinds is like definitely not helping. I was caught off guard when a cooling cloth is placed on my forehead, feeling like amazing while hearing some shuffling as I slowly open my eyes to see Elphaba closing the blinds before gathering up her belongings. I couldn't help smiling because no matter how much the scholar complains about having to take care of me after a night of drinking, she does things to make sure are done that I'm comfortable before going off to be a good students. The bookworm sets a glass of water and two painkillers to alleviate the pain before quietly leaving the room but a part of me wishes that she would stay to keep me company but I remember that I'm giving her the silent treatment/cold shoulder.

Normally this works as people give in to whatever I want but Elphaba doesn't seem to be all that affected or bothered by it at all, hurting me because I thought that she would've by given in by now but I guess that I shouldn't be surprised. The scholar isn't like most people that I have encounter as others have bend over backwards to please me because of what they thought that they could get from me or my family's social standings. The bookworm seems to care less about popularity or social standings even if she is the Thropp Third Descending of Munchkinlan, not speaking to the other girls that come equal standings but I guess that she wouldn't, stating that all of them are brainless.

I would have to meant that she's not wrong in that assumptions as most girls from wealthy families care only about the latest fashions, the latest gossip and finding wealthy husbands to marry one day but I guess that I'm not much better. Lately I found myself wanting to have more stimulating conversations than boys and shopping while I guess that it wouldn't be so bad to take my education more seriously because my parents did send me here to get an degree, not a husband. My parents are a bit more liberal as they want me to worry about gaining an degree in something that I love than finding a husband as I am from the Arduenna Upland clan with dozen of men flocking around to date me. I thought that I wanted to date Fiyero, picturing what our lives would be like once we graduate Shiz and get married but my mind has been solely focused on getting Elphaba to notice that I was upset with her.

Unfortunately my plan seem to have backfired on me because I've ever had to work this hard to get someone's attention before and it pisses me off because who does she think she is to ignore me like this. _I swear for someone so intelligent could be so incredibly dense. She can't pick up on the fact that I'm upset with her. She should be begging me to speak to her, acting like she couldn't care less if I don't speak to her. What if… what if she really doesn't care and doesn't want to be my friend anymore._ Tears start prickling behind my eyes, profusely blinking them away because we have been becoming close until that girl Aliza showed up as it seems that the two of have some kind of romantic history before coming here. Elphaba never gave any indication that she had a girlfriend, sufficient other or even that she was interested in pursuing anything romantic with anyone as a part of me is hurt that she share this with me but I know that we're not that close.

 _Are they still together? Are they're an item? How long have they've been together? Does Aliza know about Elphaba's… secret? How far have they gone in terms of… relations? I assume that we're all the same age then why didn't Aliza arrive at the same time as Elphaba did._ I shake my head to rid myself of the thought of Elphaba and Aliza because it makes my stomach twist uncomfortably as I slowly push myself up against the headboard, swallowing the pills then some of the water, hoping for it to start working soon. I grab my phone to leisurely scrolling through my social media account when a picture of the scholar and the hussy sitting together in class, taking notes with the caption 'New Girl Seen Passing Notes With Resident Green Beans. Are They Together or Not?'. Something about this picture just rubs me the wrong time because I know that the bookworm wouldn't pass notes in class as she takes her education quite seriously and wouldn't do anything that distract her from getting top marks in class.

I notice how close the two are sitting together as Elphaba never like people invading her personal space and yet with this girl, she doesn't mind having her close before throwing the cover off, pushing myself out of bed to go through my closet for something to wear. Once I find the perfect outfit, I go into the bathroom to take a hot shower which helps clear the fog in my brain before brushing through my curls and putting on the right amount of makeup on. I look at myself in the mirror, rather pleased with my appearance before grabbing my book bag, leaving the room in the direction of campus and I was halfway to the library when I hear someone calling my name to see Fiyero and ShenShen heading my way. The brunette have gotten rather close lately as it's been brought to my attention that we may or may not have the tastes in certain persuasions but I still think that the Winkie prince and I will end up getting married after we graduate.

It's odd to see these two together outside our group of friends as I didn't think they talk very much and yet here they are but I stand corrected now and last night since the pair had taken me out last night. They don't look in the slightest hung-over as both of them had more to drink than I did as my tolerance for alcohol is nowhere as high as theirs are because I am a bit of a light-weight. The prince smiles knowingly at me as I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, unsure of why he's looking at me like that as it's not giving me a good feeling as the taller girl pats me on the back with a small shake of her head. _Why are the two acting so strangely? It's like they know something that I don't but what could that possibly be._ I don't ask any questions as I continue my journey towards the library as the two follows me there in tow, feeling their eyes bore into me before turning swiftly, catching the both of them off guard.

"Okay what is going on with two you? You're acting rather strangely" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Whatever do you mean, Glinda?" Fiyero asked feigning confusion.

"You know actually what I'm talking about so just your mind" I said crossing my arms.

ShenShen sighs, pulling her phone out of her pocket as she taps something on it before showing it to me and on the screen is myself at the bar last night with these two and I could tell that I was incredibly, leaning against Fiyero for support. I was swaying back and forth with a beer bottle in my hand, cheeks a bright pink while the Winkie prince looks greatly amused by my antics as he holds me up with one of his considerably huge hands.

"Yero, I'm sad" I slurred.

"Why is that, Glinda? You have no reason to be since you're out with Miss ShenShen and myself. Aren't you enjoying being out with us?" Fiyero asked holding back his laughter.

"I want Elphie here with me but she's not talking me. She doesn't want to talk to me, she rather kiss that hussy Aliza" I pouted like unhappy child.

"Weren't you ignoring her?" ShenShen asked from behind the camera.

"Yeah, only to get her attention but that dense Artichoke doesn't seem to notice" I said pouting further.

"Sounds like you're jealous, Glinda. Maybe it's you that wants to be kissed by the Green Bean" ShenShen snickers.

"Don't call her that" I said glaring at her before giggling randomly. "I wouldn't mind kissing her cause her lips looks really soft"

"I wouldn't mind seeing that" Fiyero chimes in.

"Don't be a pig, Yero"

The rest of the video was of me drunkenly talking about me wanting to kiss Elphaba, wanting to be closer to me in _that_ way as ShenShen pauses the video as my cheeks burn with embarrassment that I would admit something like that. I look up at my two friends who are looking at me with amused looks but before they could say anything, I cover their mouths and making them promise to never show that video to anyone because the last thing that I need right now is for the scholar to find out. I honestly don't remember saying of this or how I gotten to my room like last night as I made my way inside of the library, throwing a few of sorcery textbooks before sitting down to take some notes. I'm doing in those classes at the moment but lately I've been going out drinking, missing a class here and there so I need to play catch up because I don't want my parents finding out that my grade are suffering because of it.

The last thing that I want to do is disappoint them but I'm having trouble keeping my focus on the text in front of me because of last night is slowly coming back to me until I give on reading my textbook in favor remembering what happened when I came back. For a few minutes nothing comes to mind until it rushes back to me all at once, causing my cheeks to blush as the kissing and grinding, practically throwing myself at the bookworm who was trying to get me to stop. _OH MY OZMA, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I THREW MYSELF AT ELHPHABA! She must think that I'm some loose drunkard with even looser morals. How am I going to be able to face when I return back to the room? Will she even say anything to me?_ I can't believe that I done something like that but I wasn't in control of my actions that night and I can't be held responsible for the things that I said or done while I was intoxicated, right?

I don't want Elphaba to hate me for it but thankfully she stop me from going further than some kissing and grinding on her like a cat in heat, I sigh quietly knowing that I can't hide out in the library forever. I took the scenery route back to the dorms but it still feels like it was too short in my opinion until I find myself standing in front of my door, my body feeling heavy as I slowly reach out to grab the doorknob, gradually turning it. I open the door partially, stopping when I hear voices talking and recognizing them as the scholar and the redhead jezebel, listening in on their conversation.

"You know that I love you, Elphaba and I want to be with you like we used to"

"I know Aliza but you left without an explanation. I love you more than I love anyone and you weren't there anymore" Elphaba said frowning. "You know how many people have discard me aside and you did that. I know that you had your reasons for leaving but that doesn't make any easier or hurt any"

"I know El, I know and I'm sorry for doing that. It tore me up every day since I left but please give me a chance to make it up to you. Give me a chance to show you that I'm not going anywhere" Aliza said pleadingly.

"I don't know Aliza, I just don't know. I have to think about it"

"That's all that I can ask of you but know that I do love you and I always will" Aliza said kissing Elphaba on the lips.

Elphaba doesn't respond at first but after few seconds she starts kissing her back and seeing this angers me because how dare this girl comes back into scholar's life like a whirlwind, expecting to be taken back automatically. This saddens me because there's a real possibility that the bookworm will take the hussy back and I know that she deserves so much better as they part, Aliza turns to leave as both girl's attention focuses on me at the door. Elphaba looks shocked to see me standing as the floozy nods in acknowledgement before moving around me to leave, closing the door behind me as she leaving us alone and the silence stretching on for what feels like an eternity.

"How long were you standing there? How much did you hear?"

"Long enough to hear most of your conversation but it wasn't my intention to eavesdrop" I said shaking my head.

"And yet you did it anyways. That was a private conversation between myself and Aliza as I don't appreciate you poking your nose into my business" Elphaba said glaring at me.

"I apologize Elphaba but I told you that I wasn't trying to eavesdrop on your conversation as it just when I was coming back to the room. There's no need to get so upset" I said returning her glaze.

"I have every right to get upset"

"You're such a… you know what forget it" I said putting my book bag down on my bed.

"No, finish what you were going to say. I'm such a what, Miss Glinda?" Elphaba said grabbing my arm.

"Get your hand off" I said trying to retract my arm.

"No, what were you going to say" Elphaba said not relenting.

"Unhand me you brute!"

I don't know how it happened but the next thing that I know is I'm up against a wall with my hands pinned above my head as Elphaba kisses me passionately, making me weak at the knees. Her teeth nipping at my bottom lip before pulling on it, causing me to grasp as the scholar slides her tongue into my mouth and it feels like my body's burning from the inside out then suddenly her body's gone. I look at the bookworm, pressing my hand to my lips where hers was a second ago as she looks at me guilty.

"I-I apologize, Miss Glinda I don't know what came over me"

"It's quite alright, Elphie"

"No, no it's not and I'm sorry for my unwarranted behavior as well as my unwanted advances" Elphaba said shaking her head. "I have no right to do that to you"

"Elphie, it's okay but we need to talk… about last night"

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 9


	10. Part X

Avoiding Detection

* * *

 _ **Part X**_

I may not be have verse in relationship but even I know that the phrase of 'we need to talk' is never great way to start off a conversation as my stomach is all in knots of it. I cannot comprehend how either of succumb to this or how complicated this situation has become as I was perfectly content with just requiring an education, hoping to make some kind of difference in the world. It was going too well for something like to occur and now I don't understand my own feelings anymore as I have pride myself of being in control of my own emotions. I guess that I will continually have feelings for the first person that I feel in love with as I never thought I could love anyone or have anyone love me in turn but when Aliza deserted me, I vowed to never open my heart to be forsaken again. When I arrived at Shiz, acquainting with Glinda Uplands for the first time instantly loathing each other and I knew that I could never fall for someone as superficial and vain as the socialite and things had declined from there when we were placed as roommates.

We couldn't stand the sight of each other as we evaded spending too much time in each other's presence as much as possible on campus or in our dorm room but when we were in the same proximity, sarcastic insults and barbs were thrown. Getting the vain debutante riled up had become all too easy but a part of my daily routine but it grew tiresome in a way after two years of rooming together although I never thought that I would foresee the day that Glinda would want a green bean for a companion. I don't know what possessed me to agree to this arrangement as the socialite dragged me on shopping trips and get-togethers with her friends, witnessing her getting intoxicated as I should've known it was a terrible idea. I've been careful of concealing my secret from the school as well as my roommate but I couldn't stop myself from getting aroused when she drunkenly began giving me a lap dance.

For weeks incidents began happening before the debutante revealed inebriated that she has feelings for me, shocking me vastly because I couldn't fathom someone of Glinda's social standing could possibly fall for someone as abnormal as me. I had begin to credit to the large amounts of alcohol that she consumed the night before but after entertaining the brainless Winkie prince's theories of the debutante being jealous of my former lover and the blonde's own actions, it was starting to make sense. I don't know what to do or what to feel about any of this as everything has come to head when Aliza came to me about wanting to reconcile our relationship and I would be lying to myself if I didn't said that the thought hadn't crossed my mind. When the socialite made her presence known as the redhead leaves, I was angry that my conversation was eavesdropped on and when I confronted her about it, everything exploded as I push my roommate up against a wall with out mouths fused together.

I push myself away from the blonde beauty as she looks at me with eyes fill with lust and desire, apologizing for my out of character behavior as I attempt to analyze what cause this. It's common knowledge that Glinda is incredibly beautiful as most of the male population with a few exceptions like Crope and Tibbet are falling over themselves for a chance go out with them. The socialite is never a shortage of dates although ever since Fiyero came, she has claimed that they will be married after graduation even though I think that she could do so much better, needing someone that could challenge her intellectually. Despite popular belief, there's an actual brain underneath all those blonde curls after digging past all of the vanity and ego, she's quite passionate about repairing old architectures and I'm rather fond of this side of her.

The debutante can be kind and generous when she wants to be as I've seen it a handful of times when I'm not on the receiving end of it and nurturing, reminding me to eat something when I get lost in schoolwork and to go to bed at a decent hour. I wish that Glinda would take her education a bit more seriously as she told me that she wanted to become an architect during one of the late night conversations that she would force me to endure when finding sleep was difficult. I've seen some of her drawings, they're incredibly detailed and awe-inspiring as I'm certain that she will achieve her dream but it will challenging if she doesn't cut on all of the party and drinking. There's no way that the socialite should have feelings for me as there's some things that she doesn't know about me, things that will have her turn away from me and disgust her before leaving me alone.

Despite what I might have said in the past, I have gotten quite used to having Glinda in my life and I would rather not give her reasons to leave me like so many others have in the past after finding out my secrets. I cannot allow myself to ruin her by pursuing a romantic relationship with me, it will only hurt the debutante in the end and I cannot have that as I inhale sharply, steeling myself for what I am about to do. I turn to face the socialite with an impassive look, opening my mouth but before I could respond, I'm thrust against the wall as she presses her lips softly against my own and in spite of myself; I melt into the kiss. Her body meshes well with my own, gripping Glinda's hips to draw her in close as our lips move in sync and before I knew what was happening, we're moving backwards until the edge of the bed takes me out at the knees.

The socialite straddles my hip before merging our lips again, taking my hair out of the braid as I run my hands along her sides, setting on her curvy hips before looking into her sky blue eyes as it feels like she's looking into my soul. I feel my heart skip a beat as a familiar yet unfamiliar feeling rises in the pit of my stomach as the voice in the back of my mind, sounding like Father saying that I'm deluding myself and that I'm a fool if anyone could love me. I shut my eyes tightly, trying not to listen to the voices in my mind that are berating and criticizing me as I don't want to believe the words that they were calling me but it's difficult until a soft voice slowly breaks through the loud, overlapping voices. I feel gentle kisses being pressed against my face until I open my eyes to see Glinda looking at me sympathetically, assuming that I look weak and pathetic in her eyes as I just want the ground to open up and swallow me whole.

I bury my face into my shoulder as she tangles her fingers in my hair, massaging my scalp soothingly as I hope that we wouldn't have to talk about anything but I know that it's too much to hope for.

"Elphie. Elphie, you can't fall asleep on me because we still have to talk about what's going on between us"

I groan pitifully because that's the last thing that I want to do but the girl above could be especially stubborn when she wants something and do everything in her power to ensure that she'll get it.

"What's there to talk about?" I said lifting my head from her shoulders. "I kissed you and apologized for it. There's no need to talk further"

"Elphie, you can't ignore this or treat it like it didn't mean anything" Glinda said furrowing her eyebrows together.

"It's because it doesn't mean anything because either one of us like each other in that manner" I said frowning. "So we should put it behind us and bring it up again"

"Y-You can't possibly mean that, Elphie" Glinda said eyes swelling with tears.

I wanted to take everything that I had said if it would stop Glinda from looking at me like that but it would do more harm than good if she traps herself in a relationship with me, making life that much harder for her and I can't allow that to happen. I want her to have everything that she could possibly have in life and being tied to me will make it that much harder to accomplish as I gently remove the socialite from my lap, steeling myself for what's about to happen next.

"I do, Glinda. You were drunk when you kissed last night and I assume that the effects of the alcohol, you consumed are still coursing through your bloodstream"

"Then why did you kiss me now if you think that I'm still drunk" Glinda said glaring at me.

"An lapse in judgment but it won't happen again" I said shaking my head.

"No, I know what you're doing Elphaba Thropp and you're a coward" Glinda said standing her full height. "This is something that you can't control and you're scared of what this could mean for us. You're afraid of allowing yourself to feel something for me"

"I don't feel anything for me and you don't feeling anything for me" I scoff lightly. "If you do then I assume that this some kind of experiment for you. If you're questioning your sexuality then I suggest that you should aim your sight slightly higher than myself"

I wasn't expecting the slap, the stinging sensation in my cheek is new as I look at Glinda who's glaring heatedly at me but I've earned after what I had said although that she would huff out her chest before stomping out of the room.

"Listen well Elphaba Thropp, what I am feeling isn't some sexual experiment and I am insult that you would insinuate as such. I know that you feel something for me but you don't want to admit it and you're being hurtful in order to protect yourself" Glinda said stepping into my personal space, caressing my cheek. "I want you to know that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, not again. I wish that you would have a little more faith in me and I'm going prove to you that my feeling are genuine"

"Glinda I don't-"

"No, I know what I am doing and you're going to allow me to fight for your affections as I will not lose out to that hussy but it's getting quite late and I need my beauty sleep" Glinda said turning on her heels.

I stood there blinking owlishly, wondering how things turned out like this as I find myself in the middle of some love triangle with two different women that are completely opposite from each other. I must've been standing in the middle of the room long enough for the debutant to walk out in silk night gown as she presses a lingering kiss on my cheek before climbing under covers. I try to wrap my head around all of this, worrying slightly about what might happen the next day, knowing that the socialite is going to fight my former lover for my affections.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 10


End file.
